Rooftop Brothers
by DNWHDYD
Summary: Tim and Jason marshmallow fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, however I do own an apple! I don't own the character choice either, Yuuri-nyan does (who also got the song "Umbrella" in my head XP). **

**So it's just me and this apple XD Here is your Jason/Tim brotherly bonding from the secret stash. I still don't know what to write for them (I've never written them being civil), so I'm going to do what I usually do; let my fingers type what they want. Enjoy!**

A dark silence cast it's presence over the manor, hanging in Gotham's gloomy air like smog. This silence is not to be confused, however, with sleep. No, the dead of night is when the manor's occupants are most active.

Down in the cave, Tim typed away at the bat computer. He was amazed by the amount of file reading and report writing that went with being a crime fighter. Hero? He felt more like a secretary. Well, according to Dick, his outfit was tight enough to be one. How would Dick know how tight that would be anyway…Tim shuttered. _Ending that thought right NOW!_ He shook his head, concentrating even more intently on the screen in front of him.

He had been attempting to find where a drug operation was founded. He knew that whoever it was, had bribed there way into school grounds, and was dealing to kids. Funny how he described people in his same age group as kids, but maybe "children" is just a term for those ignorant of the world's evils. In that case, he was an old man.

The sound of typing and clicking filled the room once more as he continued to sift through files. He had originally thought this was one of Black Mask's schemes, but it just didn't seem like his style, it was too small. Work of some new gang he judged, but who? He would have to snoop around the school, look for a snitch, maybe stake out, but there was one little problem. It was Jason's territory. And Jason could kick his brightly colored butt to Russia.

He would ask Dick to come with him, but he knew he already had his hands full with Damian and being Batman. He just didn't have the heart to bother an already overly exhausted Dick. And Tim would be lying if he said his pride didn't tip the scale any.

He rose from the chair, pulling on his cowl, and stared up his motorcycle. With that, he left the vigilante safe zone.

He arrived at the school within fifteen minutes, hiding his motorcycle and grappling to the roof. He decided he take a look around first. If he didn't find anything worth mentioning he would bunker down and wait for them to come to him. When he reached the top of the building he froze. In front of him were several very unconscious dingy looking men, hogtied. He walked over slowly, picking up the note attached to the bald one's head.

_Drake, _

_Heard you were looking for these. Careful, the ugly one bites._

_-Love, your bro Jason_

_PS. If you come on my territory without my permission again, I'm gonna kick your ass to Russia._

"I'm serious about that last part."

Tim turned to face the voice behind him, assaulting their waste in a hug.

"Uh Drake…?" Jason looked down at the mass of red and black in his arms, "What are you doing?"

"Hugging you," Tim answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which in all honesty it was.

"Why…?"

Tim glanced up at the taller boy, smiling sweetly, "Because I love you too."

Jason remained stiff in Tim's grasp.

"Too?"

"Yeah, you said '_love Jason_'," Tim's smile was absolutely blinding. Jason vaguely wondered what kind of toothpaste he was using. Shaking the thought, he glimpsed at the abandoned sheet of paper lying at their feet.

"So? That doesn't mean anything!"

The cowl did nothing to hide Tim's heartbroken expression. Regret filled Jason's face. He groaned in defeat, awkwardly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"Yeah, I love ya, Timmy. And if you tell anyone, I'll kick your ass to Russia!"

Tim's smile returned, and he hugged back with enough force to almost knock the two over. A few seconds later he gave Jason a questioning look.

"Why always Russia? Why not Canada? They have awesome bacon."

Jason gave an exasperated sigh, "Timmy, it's just ham."

"Then it's damn good ham!"

**I would post this, but Mediacom screwed me over again so the internet is down. I hope you like elevator music, cause that's all you're gonna get for the next…however long it's down…SCREW YOU MEDIACOM! Ok…anger issues, need to work on that…hehe oops.**

**Tell me if you love it, hate it, or are pmsing at Mediacom. PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jason or Tim…seriously, does fanfic make us say this every time just to rub it in? XP**

**Enjoy!**

Tim walked down to the Batcave, still in his Nightwing pajamas **(A/N We all know he has them XD)**. He had a little time before breakfast, and what better way to spend that time than doing something productive in the cave? Or in this case, paper work. Again.

He groaned, plopping down in the spinny chair. Soooooo many files! Repeat secretary comment.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a package, wrapped in brown postage paper. He eyed it for a minute before picking it up lightly. In sharpe was scrawled "to Tim".

He raised an eyebrow, running his fingers along the edge of the wrapping. It wasn't from Dick, he knew. It if was it would be wrapped in bright colors and sparkly bows that would require sunglasses. It was too roughly wrapped to be from Alfred. He wasn't even going to consider Damian unless it was bad. A dagger pops out like a jack in the box maybe?

It could be Bruce.

He began to tear the edges, before giving up on patience and just ripping it off. Who uses THAT much packaging tape anyway?

He finally managed to open the box, with the help of a bat-a-rang or two, and ducked under the desk. No explosion, not from Damian. He peeked inside. He blinked at the contents. Inside was plastic red package declaring Canadian bacon, a pair of sunglasses, and a note.

_Happy B-day Timmy. I found some HAM (and it is just ham) for ya. I _was_ going to put a bow kid brat head, but _someone_ beat me to it._

_-love J_

_PS. You'll need the glasses, I saw Grayson in the wrapping paper isle._

What did he meet someone beat him to-

"GRAYSON UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT! I DEMAND YOU RELEASE ME AND REMOVE THIS HIDIOUSLY COLORFUL RIBBON FROM MY HAIR!"

Ohhhhhhhhhh…..

Tim put on the sunglasses, shaking his head as he headed back upstairs.

"Thanks Jason, love you too."

**Internet pleassssssssssssssssssse work! No? SCREW YOU MEDIACOM!**

**Anger issues? Yeah, a little bit…oh well it happens XD**

**Yuuri-nyan's last chapter…I think...I never know okay? I might wake up in the middle of the night and start typing crap (yes, it has happened before). You-you tell me what I'm doing! Predict the future, or get me a fortune cookie, or something, cuz…I have no idea what I'm writing lately *looks lost and confused*. I was so close to writing something violent in the **. I'm thinking about Sweeny Todd too much today…**

**Tell me if you love it, hate it, or want a fortune cookie with Sweeny Todd's name on it. PEACE!**


End file.
